Kanami Etou
|row11 = |appearances = Anime, Manga, Game |debut_(anime) = Episode 01 |debut_(manga) = Chapter 001}} is the main protagonist of the original anime series Toji no Miko and a second-year student in the middle school division of Minoseki Academy.Profile on Kanami Etou, Toji no Miko official site, translated from Japanese. Appearance Kanami is a 13-year-old girl with short brown hair and light brown eyes. She ties a tuft of her hair into a short ponytail. As a student of Minoseki Academy, she is often seen wearing the school's uniform along with black thigh-highs and running shoes. Personality She is a cheerful and positive girl who has many friends. She is a kenjutsu enthusiast, to the point that her eyes sparkle when someone talks about it. She especially loves sword matches and seeing how opponents devise tactics. On the other hand, her love for swordsmanship makes her rather impulsive, putting her love of matches above all else, even if it threatens her own safety in the process. Despite that, she has shown to have a kind, caring and compassionate, understanding personality, having sense of right and wrong Chronology Kanami and classmate Mai Yanase became representatives of Minoseki Academy in the annual national swordsmanship tournament that was held within the estate of the Origami family that year, with Kanami defeating Mai on the decisive match. After staying within the estate as participants, she and Mai join participants from the schools under The Five Traditions. During the tournament, Kanami defeated Sayaka Itomi from Renpu Girls' School and eventually triumphed again over Mai by defeating her in a single-elimination match.Toji no Miko Episode 01, "The Point of a Sword". Kanami would later face Hiyori Juujou from Heijou Institute on the decisive match of the tournament. However, Hiyori would attack the head of the Origami family, Yukari Origami, as soon as the match begun, causing the Origami Family Elite Guards to turn against Hiyori. Wanting to continue the match against Hiyori, Kanami decided to help Hiyori escape the venue. The two Toji tried to elude their pursuers by traveling back to Tokyo by hitchhiking from Kamakura, and spent each day in different places to avoid being tracked down. However, a call by Kanami to Mai allowed the latter to use employees from the Yanase Group to locate their whereabouts. Although Kanami and Hiyori escaped before Mai could get to them, the three eventually reunited during an Aradama sighting in Tokyo. Here, Kanami revealed that she decided to accompany Hiyori after a first-hand sighting of an Aradama hiding beneath Yukari Origami's hair. Although worried about Kanami's decision, Mai decided to set Kanami and Hiyori free. Combat Abilities Master Swordsmanship: Kanami is extremely skilled in kenjutsu, enough to make her the Champion of Minoseki Academy, make her way to National Swordsmanship Tournament Final Match, and hold her own against Suzuka Konohana who is a two times runner-up of National Swordsmanship Tournament and Origami Elite Guard Second Seat * Swordsmanship Style: - A swordmanship style learned by future shoguns during the Edo period. The style focuses on "reading the opponent's movements and thoughts and attain victory", and excels in clashing power. A technique that "controls the enemy without using a sword" called "Bladeless Takedown" (無刀取り, Mutou-tori) is also learned by practitioners. Insight - Being a kenjutsu enthusiast, Kanami has shown the ability to identify a Toji's sword stances by simply looking at the stance Toji took and Toji's swordsmanship style even when they only delivering basic attack, she can even doing it while in the middle of a heated battle.She was able to, albeit barely, see Hiyori perform a powerful Jin'i. In contrast, Mai could only notice that Hiyori "disappeared" when she performed the feat.She even manage to take a glimps of Aradama's eye under Yukari Origami's hair Kenjutsu Knowledge -''' Being a kenjutsu enthusiast, Kanami know a lot about different kenjutsu style '''Keen Intellect - Kanami has shown the ability to adjust to her opponent's fighting style and strategy and come up with proper style and plan at the same time Utsushi Proficiency - Kanami, like Mai, is capable of maintaining Utsushi for the longest duration in her class in Minoseki. Equipment Okatana: - Kanami's Okatana is called Chidori, a rather short blade with a pronounced backward curve. The tsuba has a notched-in square shape (sumi iri kaku gata) with pink outlines, and the hilt is wrapped in white samekawa. When swung, the tip of the sword leaves a white trail as if the path of the blade is heated. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minoseki Academy Students